Look AHEAD is a multicenter clinical trial of weight loss in adults with type 2 diabetes. The goal is to determine if weight loss reduces the incidence of complications of diabetes including cardiovascular disease. Recruitment is complete, and the study is now in the treatment and follow-up phase.